I Will Find You
by Estelle Black
Summary: "I will find you once everything has passed, than I can finally show you a world that is filled with art and music… I promise I will find you." Klaus saves Caroline from Alaric and tells her that she has to leave Mystic Falls because it's not safe, and he's not sure if he can keep her safe. If she leaves he promises to find her and they can start a new life together. set after 3X21


I looked at him his face was set hard, he looked intimidating but all I could think was _he's helping me?_ We started at each other for a few seconds more before I uttered two simple words to him, two words that I would have never said to him.

"Thank you," it was no higher than a whisper, looking into his oceanic blue eyes once more I turned and vanished out of the school corridor, I ran home as fast as I could, everything around me was a blur. Reaching the front door of my house I placed my hand on the gold knob, turned it and walked inside.

"Mum," my voice trembled, there was no answer, I walked down the corridor toward my room and hurried into the bathroom, I looked down at my hands, blood caked the back of them where a pencil had been pierced through them. I quickly started the water up discarded my clothes and stepped in, the steaming water heating my cold flesh. I soaped my body scrubbing to get rid of the blood and the scene that was replaying in my mind. I scrubbed so hard that if I was human I would have made myself bleed. I watched as ribbons of blood cascaded down my body and swirled down the drain, a hypnotic notion, red on white.

I stood under the water for what seemed like only minutes but must have been two hours. I switched the now cold water off and grabbed a towel wrapping it around my body. Looking at the mirror that was mounted on the wall I studied my reflection, my blonde hair sopping wet and framing my face, pale scars dotting my chest where I had been shot by Brady. Turning slightly I saw the bite marks on my back Damon had left when we were dating, the chalky scars on my skin, they were small but prominent.

Taking a deep breath I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a pair of underwear from my draw slipping it on then slipping into a warm pair of pyjama's laying down and curling up on my bed. I had begun to drift into darkness, when I heard a door open. My eyes sprang open and I bolted upright in bed.

I didn't have time to say anything before my door was opened and there he stood, he was standing in my doorway, his back to me as he closed the door as quietly as he could.

"Klaus?" my words were groggy, maybe I had drifted off. The blonde haired original turned and looked at me his blue eyes piercing my own. A sudden feeling of dread came over me.

"Where's Elena?" I questioned quickly.

"She's fine Love, she's with Stefan and Damon…" a puff of air left my lips and I was able to calm myself a little, thank god she hadn't been hurt, I don't know what I would have done if she had been harmed. Looking up at Klaus I noticed that his eyes were darting around my room.

"What's wrong?" I asked the feeling of dread creeping back into me. Klaus looked at me his eyes were hard and his lips were a hard line, but he kept quite as if trying to tease me. "Klaus, what is it, I have been through enough today, please just tell me."

"You have to leave Caroline…" his words were abrupt and silenced me instantly, I looked at him waiting for him to crack a smile, to see laughter in his eyes, but there was nothing.

"Why?" Klaus was silent as if simmering over what to tell me next. "Klaus why do I have to leave?" I asked this time my tone was harsher, I wanted him to stop playing around and tell me what the hell was going on.

Still silence.

"Klaus," I growled getting to my feet, "Answer me, why do I have to leave!" I hissed out the last sentence, he was starting to piss me off.

"Because…" he trailed off, "I'm not sure if Alaric can be defeated."

"What do you mean can't be defeated? Are you crazy, of course he can, Bonnie can do it. She's strong enough!" I almost screamed at him. The mixture of annoyance, and terror was getting too much for me. Klaus saying that Alaric might not be able to be defeated sent chills across my skin making me shake violently. What had happened to Alaric? He had always been good to us, but now, now Esther had awakened this creature inside him. A creature that scared me.

"And what if he can't… hmmm… what then?" he asked his tone sharp and his eyes bore into mine.

"I…" I stammered, "I can't just leave my friends and family. Klaus, what if something happens to them?" I strained my voice to hide the sobs that were filling my chest but I was betrayed because tears began to fall down my cheek. I bowed my head, growled and swiped the tears from my cheeks.

Klaus was over by me in an instant, he had cupped my cheeks in his hands and lifted my eyes to look into his, I began to think that he was going to compel me but was surprised when he wiped the water from my eyes and answered me in a voice so soft and sympathetic that I broke down again. "I don't know Love, but one thing I can assure you is that if you leave this town now you will be guaranteed safety." I looked at him his eyes were gentle, his hands were soothing on my skin, I felt calm.

"Klaus I'm not just leaving," I whispered my voice wavering, "I won't just get up and leave my friends and family to fight this psycho."

"Caroline…" he began his voice still soft but the way he said the words I knew he was getting restless.

"WHAT!" my eyes filled with tears once more and I pulled out of his embrace, my vision was blurry but I had to say this, I had to get it out. "I have to help!" I can't just leave, I can't let my friends fight the animal that is stalking our home, seeking out every vampire and killing them mercilessly. The image of me staked to the school chair with a vervain cloth gagging me filled my mind, I felt myself begin to shake.

"Caroline Love, you have to leave, can't you see what this is doing to you, you are frightened, if you stay it will only get worse."

"Not if Bonnie kills him!" I yelled my voice at a higher decibel, "If Bonnie kills him everything will be fine… we'll be safe!"

"Yes, but Caroline there is a small possibility if Bonnie does this she will be killed, it is a lot of power to posses."

"She did it when trying to kill you and look she's still breathing!"

Klaus went silent and I fell back on my bed, I buried my face in my hands, taking deep breaths I tried to calm the emotions that were taking over my body. "I'm sorry," I whispered from behind my hands. "I'm scared, I don't know what to do, I don't want to leave my friends to fight Alaric, I don't want to be seen as weak. I'm not weak Klaus!" I snapped my head up and looked at him.

"Running away doesn't make you weak, it means you want to live,' he uttered walking over to me and sitting down next to me. "I have spent my whole life running, it wasn't because I was scared it was because I wanted to live."

"You were scared…" I whispered.

He sighed, a small chuckle falling from his lips, "okay, I was scared, but remember when you told me you didn't want to die?"

"Yeah," I answered in a small voice turning my head to look at him.

"If you stay, I will try as hard as I can to protect you but in the end I might not be strong enough, the only way I can keep you safe is for you to leave, start a new life somewhere else… Rome, Paris… anywhere."

I hesitated, I didn't want to leave my friends, but as selfish as it sounded I didn't want to die either. Then there was a small niggling feeling that if I left Klaus might kill Elena.

"I know what you're thinking, and I promise that if you leave, I won't hurt her. I won't lay a finger on her."

"How can I trust you?" a small smile spread across his face and I watched as he leant forward.

"You can't," his warm breath tickled my lips, before I could object his lips were on mine. His lips were smooth and perfect as they danced in sync with mine. Pulling away a few inches he spoke, "You're just going to have to try."

My eyes locked with his and before I knew it I had agreed, "Alright, I'll go."

"Thank you my Love," he cupped my cheek, "once this is all over I will find you, then I can show you a world that is filled with art and beauty, I promise, I will find you." I leant into his cheek and closed my eyes enjoying his touch; opening my eyes I got to my feet and walked over to my dresser pulling open the drawers. I felt a light breeze; turning around saw that there was no one in my room anymore. Sighing I turned back to my drawer and began pulling out my clothes.

**A/N: hey all this is my new Fan Fic, I Promise, as you can see it is a Klaroline Fic, my new favourite couple on TVD. It's based in episode 21 but I don't write about episode 22.**

**Anyways this is the first chapter please review and tell me what you think. I will update as soon as I can.**


End file.
